Dreams Come True
by Dark Angel Shadow
Summary: When Kagome sees Inuyasha and kikyo together in the forests. Kagome can't take it so she runs and guess who finds her? No other then Lord Sesshoumaru himself. When she stays at he castle things heat up. KagomeSesshoumaru paring M for language.
1. Pain

This is my fist one so I hope you like it!

Chapter 1: Pain

Kagome had gone off to the spring to take her nightly bath. Inuyasha had been getting on her nerves. 'I wonder why he loves her so much, what does kikyo have that I don't?' Kagome thought. 'He always sticks up for her when anyone says something bad about her, even though it's really true.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Flash Back IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Inubaka if you keep going to that claypot everyone's noise will not be able to take the smell," Shippo thought out loud. Pop! "Ow! That hurt baka, Mama inubaka hit me because I was telling the truth," Shippo cried. "Shut up kikyo does not smell bad," Inuyasha tried to explain. "Sit boy! I'm going to take a bath don't mess with me," said kagome. Looking at Miroku, "Don't even dare peek monk" with that she took off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII End of Flash Back IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'She then began to think about the strange dreams she and been having of her and Sesshoumaru. They were all of him taking her in bed. 'Why am I dreaming of Sesshoumaru, of all people?' Kagome walked into a clearing with a hot spring in it. She wanted to scream at the sight she saw.

'Oh my god! He isn't..He is! How could he!' Kikyo was groaning as Inuyasha went in and out over and over again. Kagome even saw the bitch look straight at her a smiled as she groaned. This was too much, Kagome ran into the forest, straight by Sesshoumaru, whom she didn't notice at all. She came upon a big rock and climbed up till she reached above the tree tops. She sat there, thinking about what had just happened. She curled her knees up to her chin as she lay down, and cried herself to sleep.

Sesshoumaru had been watching her from a distance, thinking to himself also. He could use Inuayasha's mistake to get Kagome. He had seen his brother and the corpse also. He went to where Kagome slept. "Wench wake up!" Kagome suddenly shot up at the soft hand that the Taiyoukai had laid upon her back. "Why are you here, and not with the half-breed?"

"Because...because he...he..."Kagome said her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

'He is a baka for not realizing what he has' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Kagome saw how he was staring at her, with a look she couldn't place in his eyes. "If you are going to kill me Sesshoumaru do it now." Kagome said, looking straight in to his eyes with tears in hers.

"I am not here to kill you." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down beside Kagome. "My insolent brother is a baka. He does not know what he truly has. Your heart is not something to be played with. I know he has broken your heart, but I can help you."

Kagome stared in wonder at the man who had tried to kill her and her friends many times before. "Why would you help me?"

"Because, you are in my lands, and I do not wish to kill you." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Why? Why do you not want to kill me?" Kagome asked.

"Because I would not be able to do it." Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru go up to leave, but was shocked when Kagome grabbed his leg.

"Wait Sesshoumaru...Would you mind if I ummm... You know, stayed with you until I can think things through?" Kagome kindly asked Sesshoumaru.

"What about Inuyasha? The other humans and that kit?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously, smiling on the inside, 'this is gonna work out better than I thought.'

"I will write a note for them, but I will not tell them where I am going." Kagome said. "Sesshoumaru, could I bring Shippo, my adopted kit, with me?"

"I suppose, Rin could use another friend." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome headed off to camp. While she was getting ready, she had noticed Inuyasha was still not back. She wrote a note to Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, then she picked up the still sleeping Shippo and left. She came back to where Sesshoumaru had comforted her.

'Why is he being so nice? Maybe he has a heart, and has never felt like showing it to other people...or youkai.' Kagome thought, not taking any notice of the taiyoukai behind her.

"Are you ready?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes..."Kagome said. The youkai grabbed Kagome with his one arm and placed her on his back while she held on to Shippo. She laid on his back still holding Shippo, and soon fell to sleep not surprising Sesshoumaru.

He had been taking his time on getting to his castle. It was almost dawn now, so he hastened to get there. He avoided Jaken, Rin, and any other servant. He placed Kagome on a bed, being careful not to wake her than went to his study.


	2. Sesshomaru's Castle

The next morning kagome woke up. 'Where am I, oh am at Lord Sesshomaru's castle "kagome thought? Just as she got up a neko demon came in the door "My lady thy lord wishes you to bath and get dress for diner" "What is you name" kagome asked "Neelima, my lady" "well Neelima could you call me by Kagome' kagome asked. "Yes, kagome", Neelima said with a slight smile.

Kagome and Shippo got up and went with Neelima to the dining hall. She could already see Sesshomaru and a hyper child sitting at the table.

"Neelima, you may go now", Sesshomaru said, glancing at Kagome.

A servant served a platter of food. The rest of the meal was eaten with complete silence. As Kagome ate her food with her head bowed, she could feel Sesshomaru's golden eyes staring at her. Kagome wanted to yell out but she didn't dare break the silence that consumed everyone at the table including the little girl. Kagome ate quickly and got up, hurrying to her room along with a confused Shippo, feeling uncomfortable near the presence of the demon lord. As soon as she got to her room, she closed the door behind her.

"Why was he staring at me like that?" Kagome thought out loud.

"Who was staring at you, Kagome?" Shippo asked her with confused written all over his face.

"Nobody", Kagome quickly answered, not wanting to frighten the kitsune cub.

"Oh well. I'm really tired", Shippo replied with a small yawn. He walked slowly to the big bed and slumped down on it, falling instantly into a deep slumber. Kagome smiled at the tired cub and started to lie down beside him when she heard knock on the door. Neelima entered the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you at this time, but Lord Sesshomaru wants to see you in his room", Neelima said apologetically.

Kagome got up from her bed and let Neelima lead her to Sesshomaru's room. Once they got there Neelima bowed and left leaving a nervous Kagome to open the door. As soon as she opened it she found the silver haired taiyoukai sitting on his long bed.

"Come in", Sesshomaru said to Kagome, who was half way through the door.

"Why did you need me, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"As soon as I saw you, I saw the pathetic amount of power you hold as a miko", Sesshomaru answered emotionlessly and got up from his bed.

"Hey! That's not very nice", Kagome said with rage boiling inside of her. As soon as she spat those words she longed to take them back in. What was she thinking? She was in the presence of Sesshomaru, the one who could kill her with a single swipe.

"Mind you tongue, girl", Sesshomaru replied in the same emotionless voice he had used with her earlier.

"Did you just call me in here to mock me?" Kagome as a frown creped across her face.

"No", Sesshomaru said, slightly taken aback by her lack of respect to him. "I called you in here to know if you wanted to train under me to gain revenge against that useless hanyou."

"Uh...", Kagome hesitated. She would gladly like to have revenge against Inuyasha for doing this to her, but a part of her still remained with him.

"You don't have to give me an answer right away. Take your time. You are dismissed now", Sesshomaru said, seeing her hesitation.

"Okay", Kagome said, relieved. She herself didn't like to answer this critical question right away. She slowly turned towards the door and left. Neelima appeared instantly beside her to guide her to her room.

"Where did you come from?" Kagome asked, surprised by the sudden appearance of the girl.

"Down the hall, I'll have speed too you know. Its part of my demon powers", Neelima answered, giggling at the look of surprise on Kagome's face. "Let's get to your room now. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like people wandering around in the halls without a reason.

Kagome nodded and let Neelima take her back to her room. As soon as she got there Neelima bowed once again and left leaving Kagome on her own to study her room. She closed the door behind her and for the first time noticed how dirty her clothes were. She went to a wardrobe filled with beautiful kimonos. Kagome took off her own dirty clothes and tried out one of the white kimonos covered by violet flowers. To her surprise, it fit her perfectly. She was about to check out her bed when she heard another knock on the door.

"Come in", she answered, not knowing who it could be.

A little girl with black hair tied into a knot at a side of her head came in carrying a bunch of wildflowers in her small hands.

"I brought you flowers", the girl said with a wide smile.

"You look familiar", Kagome said, rummaging through her thoughts to think of where she had seen this girl. Suddenly it struck her. This was the girl that they had saved from Kohaku.

"I'm Rin", the girl said cheerily.

"Hello, Rin. My name is Kagome", Kagome said, looking adorably at the cute child. "You can put the flowers on my desk."

Rin quickly went over and put the flowers on Kagome's desk. "Bye, bye. I need to go now."

Rin quickly exited before Kagome had the chance to ask her why she was staying with such a demon as Sesshomaru. She had never thought of the youkai to have a soft spot for humans before, but she was too tired to think anymore. She curled up beside Shippo and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in Sesshomaru's room, Sesshomaru was removing his armor and swords to settle in for the night. A number of questions ran around in his mind. What if she doesn't want to train under me? What if she doesn't want revenge on that filthy hanyou? What if she wants to go away from this castle? This is getting ridiculous. Why should I care in the first place for this insolent human Inuyasha drags around?

Kagome awoke to someone yelling in her ear to wake up.

"I'm awake", she answered lazily before falling back asleep.

"Wake up!" the person yelled again, loud enough for her ear drums to pop.

"Ow! Stop it Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, covering her ears, thinking the person was Inuyasha, but quickly remembered that he was no longer here and slowly opened her eyes. She was shocked at the person standing before her. "I-Inuyasha?" she stuttered. She couldn't believe it. It was actually Inu Yasha standing before her. "You idiot! Why did you have to do this to me?" she asked, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Kago-"

"Shut up you freak!" she yelled, more tears flowing out of her now.

"Don't-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you! SIT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs but was surprised when the magic beads didn't bring the hanyou down. "W-what?" she asked, utterly confused but then surprised and then angry as Inuyasha changed into Shippo.

"Kagome, don't cry. I only took Inuayasha's form to wake you up. Rin informed me that Sesshomaru wanted to see you in the fields today.

"Shippo? That was a mean trick to play!" Kagome shouted, stopping her tears.

"I'm sorry", Shippo said crestfallen. Seeing the kitsune sad gave Kagome a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry too, Shippo", Kagome said, hugging Shippo close to her. After a few minutes she let go of him and said, "why does Sesshomaru need to see me?"

"I don't know", Shippo answered.

"Oh well", Kagome sighed. She got out of her bed and started downstairs to the fields. She saw Sesshomaru watching Rin play in the fields by the shade of some trees. Seeing her come, he beckoned her to him. Kagome walked up to him, not knowing what he would say.

"Have you made your decision yet", he asked, not taking his eyes off of the playing child.

Kagome's mind raced. It was either now or never. She didn't think she would get the chance to train under Sesshomaru again. She took a deep breath and said, "yes, I'll train under you." As soon as she said that, she saw a flicker of something in his eyes before they became emotionless again. Was that just a flicker of relief I saw? Kagome wondered to herself.

"Good", Sesshomaru said taking her to another part of the field. "We will train here. I will teach you to use your miko powers at full length."

"Okay", Kagome answered with disbelief. She was actually going to train under one of the most feared demons in all of the lands.

Sesshomaru was about to say something but a shriek cut him off. He ran in the direction where Rin was and was surprised to see Jaken slap her.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru growled, stepping in front of him and the weeping child.

"L-l-lord S-Sesshomaru", Jaken said, trembling in fear for the great demon lord just saw his precious human child being hit by his low servant.

Sesshomaru took out his tokijin. Seeing his master unsheathe his sword made Jaken tremble more in fear.

"Milord, I can explain. This girl nearly killed me by swiping around Ah-Un's (the two headed dragon) whip. You know how sharp that thing is and how fragile my body could be", Jaken quickly explained, hoping Sesshomaru would spare his life.

"I need not listen to any explanations from you, Jaken. You have hit this human and so will serve your punishment well", Sesshomaru said with anger lining his words.

"But-" Jaken started but didn't finish his sentence as Sesshomaru swiped his sword at the toad demon, reducing him to nothing but dust.

Kagome couldn't believe how much Sesshomaru cared for this human child, but she couldn't help but notice the horrified look on Rin's face. "Sesshomaru! Such violence before a mere child", Kagome confronted him, hugging Rin to her.

"I have done what was right and I don't care who sees what I do", Sesshomaru replied, turning to leave to the castle. "Your training will start tomorrow. Be prepared."

The way Sesshomaru said 'be prepared' sent shivers down Kagome's spine, but she couldn't help feel a bit of admiration for him as well as something else that she didn't understand. What was that feeling? Love? That can't be. How can I come to love a cold hearted demon in such a short time? Kagome thought to herself.

That's the end of that chapter and I would like to thank my friend BlackPearl-sama for helping me. And thanks for the reviews ill get the next chapter up soon. luv you all!


	3. Training

Kagome got up the next morning to be waken by a cheerful Rin.  
"Good morning, Kagome-sama", Rin said cheerily.  
"Good morning, Rin. You can call me Kagome if you want", Kagome answered as she lazily got up to find out that Shippo was not in the room. "Where's Shippo?"  
"He's outside with Ah-Un. They both are getting along very well", Rin answered with her cheery voice.  
Since Kagome was alone with Rin, she took this opportunity to as her some questions. "Rin, why are you staying with Sesshomaru?"  
"Sesshomaru-sama is very nice. I like him", Rin replied, not answering Kagome's question completely.  
"Where are your parents?"  
"They were killed by bandits. I got killed too, but Sesshomaru-sama saved me", Rin said happily.  
Kagome was surprised at this. Sesshomaru used his Tensiega to revive Rin? That was almost impossible to believe.  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you. Sesshomaru-sama told me to tell you to dress up so that he could train you", Rin said.  
'So Sesshomaru wasn't kidding about the training thing' Kagome thought to herself. "Okay Rin. Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes.   
Rin nodded and went out of the room, actually she sort of skipped out of the room.  
Kagome took out a kimono from the wardrobe and went outside to a hotspring. After taking off her clothes, she slipped in, the feel of the warm water soothing her. After a few minutes, she got out and put on her kimono quickly, feeling the chilly air on her back. She walked back to the fields where she saw Ah-Un with Shippo. Shippo was entertaining Ah-Un with his shape-shifting abilities. Turning into a type of food that the dragon loved and then be chased around the fields by it. Kagome saw Sesshomaru unsheathing his sword at the sight of her.  
"Took you long enough", he said coldly.  
"What do you expect? I'm not as fast as you are in readying myself", Kagome spat out.  
Sesshomaru looked at her indignantly and said, "do you know how to wield a sword?"  
"No, but I do well with a bow and some arrows", Kagome replied.  
"Then, you have a long way to go. Some bows and arrows won't help you that much when it comes to revenge and even killing Naraku", Sesshomaru answered.  
"Then what exactly do you want me to do?" Kagome asked, feeling annoyed now.  
"I will teach you how to wield a sword. It will be very useful for you", Sesshomaru answered.

"Where in the world would I get a sword?" Kagome asked, shocked that Sesshomaru was willing to teach her how to wield a sword.

"I will order a sword to be forged for you", Sesshomaru said. "Neelima!" he called out for the demoness.

Neelima appeared in a matter of seconds before Sesshomaru. "Yes, my lord", she said.

"I want you to go to a swordsmith (A/N:it may be a blacksmith, I'm really not sure) and tell him to forge me a sword from the fangs of a powerful demon", Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord", Neelima answered and went straight to her duty, going off to a swordsmith.

"For now, you will train with your bow and arrows", Sesshomaru said.

"But, I don't have any. I left mine at Kaede's village", Kagome answered.

Sesshomaru clapped his hands and a servant brought a magnificent golden bow decorated with jewels of all sorts and some silver arrows which looked equally as magnificent as the bow in a long quiver.

'Wow' Kagome thought to herself. 'I guess if you stay with a rich demon like Sesshomaru, you get the best'.

Kagome took the bow and the quiver as Sesshomaru dismissed the servant.

"Now, shoot at me with all you've got", Sesshomaru said, standing at a target distance from Kagome.

"But, what if one hits you?" Kagome asked fearfully.

"With your measly powers, I doubt that you will even put a scratch on me", Sesshomaru said arrogantly.

"You wanna bet?"

"Feh. Only if you want to lose it."

This pulled Kagome's last string. She took out an arrow and fixed it in her bow. She shot it at Sesshomaru as fast as she could, but before it hit Sesshomaru, he caught it between his fingers and threw it aside.

"Is that all you got?" he asked mockingly.

Kagome grew even more furious. She shot one arrow after another only to be dodged by Sesshomaru. Kagome finally gave up and groaned.

"This is going to take forever", she said.

"Not if you put all your faith into it", Sesshomaru answered. "Neelima should be returning with the sword in a few more hours."

"A sword could be forged that fast?" Kagome asked disbelievingly.

"By the direction Neelima went, she went to one of the most fastest swordsmith around", Sesshomaru answered, looking at the look of surprise on Kagome's face with amusement.

During those few, long hours, Kagome trained harder than ever, managing to put only a small scratch on Sesshomaru's hand while he dodged it.

Kagome panted and said, "well Sesshomaru, you lost the bet."

Sesshomaru looked at her and said, "you have gotton faster in an incredibly fast pace. You will turn out to be good after all."

Kagome smiled triumphantly just as Neelima appeared, holding what appeared to be a sword wrapped in a crimson cloth. She handed it over to Sesshomaru and returned to the castle to carry out her daily duties. Sesshomaru unwrapped the cloth to reveal a beautiful sword, shining brightly in the sun.

"Wow, it's beautiful", Kagome said.

Sesshomaru tested the sword, running his hands along its length expertly. After a few minutes, he handed it over to Kagome.

"Come at me with the sword. You will have to come at me with a killing intention or else you will never be able to strike me even once", Sesshomaru said.

Kagome held the sword with both of her hands and held it out in front of her, earning an annoyed sigh from Sesshomaru.

"What?" she asked.

"You're holding the sword wrongly to begin with", he said and came behind Kagome. he positioned her hands on the sword and put his hands on top of her's. "This is how you hold it."

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's breath on her neck and suddenly felt safe in the demon lord's arms.

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked, still holding his hands on top of her's.

"Uh...yeah", Kagome lied. When Kagome was 'feeling safe in Sesshomaru's arms', the demon lord was droning on about how to swing your sword when the enemy comes from different directions.

Sesshomaru let out a frustrated sigh this time and still held his hands on top of Kagome's and guided her through some moves. While he was holding her like this, he felt an emotion he couldn't describe, because he himself had never experienced or thought he would experience it before.


	4. Counter Attack

As soon as Sesshomaru felt this emotion inside of him, he let go of Kagome, not liking what he felt.

"Now, come at me with some of the moves I taught you", he said, standing at a distance from her once more.

Kagome held the sword the way Sesshomaru taught her and came at him fastly, aiming at Sesshomaru's chest. Just when she thought she was going to hit him, he dodged it, making Kagome crash into a tree instead.

"Ow!" she shouted, rubbing her head where she hit the tree. "How do you move so fast?"

"By training hard", Sesshomaru answered, not impressed by Kagome's move.

Kagome came at him again and this time she was so sure that she was going to hit him when Sesshomaru caught her wrist and turned her hand around so that she was holding the sword to her neck, just below her chin.

"These type of things may happen too. When you know that the enemy is dodging a direct attack from yourself, you need to counter attack while tricking the enemy by making him think that you are making a direct attack", Sesshomaru explained, letting go of Kagome's wrist.

"Huh?" Kagome said, not understanding a word Sesshomaru said.

"I mean, when you are coming at me, aiming the sword directly at my chest, I know that you are going to hit my chest and move out of the way, dodging the blade. When you aim at one spot and are sure that you are going to hit that spot, it is called a direct attack. But when you aim at one spot and you know that the enemy is going to dodge it and when the enemy dodges it, you change the path of the blade quickly and strike the enemy, it is called a counter attack", Sesshomaru said, hoping Kagome understood all of that.

"Oh", Kagome said in return.

"So, when you know that it is useless to make direct attack at me, you need the common sense to make a counter attack, using the strategy I told you."

"Okay, okay. I'll try to make a counter attack this time", Kagome replied. "But I'm seriously hungry right now."

"After lunch, I expect you to come back to the fields to train. I'll be staying out here", Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

"Okay. Aren't you going to eat lunch?" Kagome asked.

"No. I don't need food everyday to survive."

Kagome put her sword against a tree and went off into the castle. She sat at the huge dining table and saw that Rin and Shippo were already there, sitting side by side and giggling at something.

'They look like they get along well' Kagome said to herself.

In a moment, a servant came and served platters of delicious looking food. Kagome eagerly ate it, not wanting to be with hunger any longer.

"Kagome, where were you this morning?" Shippo asked.

"I was training with Sesshomaru", Kagome answered, almost finished with her lunch.

"Sesshomaru's training you?" Shippo asked with surprise.

"Shippo, it's Sesshomaru-sama, not plain Sesshomaru", Rin said.

"Sesshomaru-sama is training you?" Shippo asked once again, emphasizing Sesshomaru-sama.

Kagome giggled and said, "yeah. I got to go now." She left her plate at the dining table which was picked up by a maid.

She went outside where Sesshomaru was waiting patiently at the same spot. She went to her sword and picked it up. She got into the fighting stance that Sesshomaru showed her. She once again aimed at his chest, using the direct attack. When she got close enough, Sesshomaru dodged it and leaped into the air when Kagome attempted to strike his back the moment he dodged it.

"That is a very old trick", Sesshomaru said with an amused voice, landing on the ground.

"I just started!" Kagome replied defensively. She thought of a way to do a counter attack that would hit him. An idea struck her and she smiled.

"Thought of a plan?"

"A pretty good one too", Kagome answered and took her sword in her hands. She aimed at Sesshomaru's chest once more and made another direct attack. Sesshomaru dodged it and leaped in the air when Kagome attempted to strike on the back again. When Sesshomaru was landing, Kagome leapt into the air and punched Sesshomaru's face, making him hit the ground hard. She then put the tip of her sword on Sesshomaru's neck.

"That was a pretty good counter attack", Sesshomaru said, "and punch. Kagome. Kagome was careful not to inflict a serious injury on Sesshomaru.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry", Kagome said, ignoring Sesshomaru's compliment and examining his face.

"A small punch will not take this Sesshomaru down", Sesshomaru said, facing Kagome. "Come at me again. I won't fall for the same trick twice."

"But-" Kagome started.

"No buts. When you're in battle, you're not going to stop and show mercy to your enemy when you inflict a wound upon him. That's the third important rule of battling", Sesshomaru said.

"What are the first and second important rules?"Kagome asked.

"The first one is, don't get killed."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't think we need a rule to figure that out."

"The second important rule is don't show any pain."

"How come?"

"If you show pain, your opponent will know that you are getting weak and you will be finished. Now, come at me again", Sesshomaru said.


	5. Fighting Iuyasha!

Kagome aimed at Sesshomaru again and again, managing to inflict some wounds on Sesshomaru which she was forced to ignore. When it was finally evening, Sesshomaru stopped Kagome.

"We will continue tomorrow morning", Sesshomaru said. "You are doing well and progressing faster than I thought you would."

"Thanks", Kagome said with gratitude. She like getting compliments from the demon lord. It was not something he would do very often.

Kagome went inside the castle and washed her face. She came down for dinner and was surprised to find Sesshomaru at the dining table. Although he didn't eat human food, she guessed he wanted to give her company.

"I will take you to Inuyasha to fight your battle with him in a few days", Sesshomaru said after Kagome sat down at the table and took her first bite of her dinner.

"In a few days? Will I be prepared by then?" Kagome asked.

"By the way your progressing, you will be finished with your training in no time", Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome smiled. She had received yet another compliment from Sesshomaru. She saw Rin and Shippo come into the dining hall and take their seats as a servant served their food in the fancy silverware.

After Kagome finished, she went up to her room along with Shippo to get a good rest.

The few days passed by very quickly for Kagome. Every morning she would train with Sesshomaru and got better by each passing day. When ever she was with Sesshomaru, time seemed to fly by. She felt herself warming up to him, but she didn't know if Sesshomaru felt the same way. Finally, the day came for Kagome to face Inuyasha.

"Are you ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes", Kagome said confidently, but she was feeling hesitation swirl inside her. Was she doing the right thing?

"Let's go", Sesshomaru replied, and took off with Kagome on his dust cloud.

When they finally spotted Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kagome landed before them.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha sputtered. He glanced at Sesshomaru and his face twisted with anger. "What are you doing here with Kagome?" he said with a low growl.

"I think she can answer to that", Sesshomaru said, looking at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you idiot! How could you do this to me? How could you take that undead priestess as your mate?" Kagome yelled out her anger to the hanyou.

Miroku's and Sango's eyes widened in shock. Inuyasha was certainly dumbfounded.

"My life goes according to my wish. I will take whomever I wish for my mate", Inuyasha retorted.

"You will pay for playing with my feelings, Inuyasha", Kagome said in a deadly voice. She took out her sword and held it before her.

"You want to fight me? Kagome, I'm sure we could settle this by negotiating", Inuyasha said.

"You are a cheat and a mutt who can't even tell the difference between who wants to destroy you and who wants to live their life with you", Kagome said.

This hit Inuyasha with force, making him go into a rage.

"You watch your mouth, wench!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, you shouldn't fight like this", Miroku cut in, but neither of them were listening to him. Now was the time to show what Sesshomaru taught Kagome and she wasn't going to give up this chance.

Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga. Kagome charged at him and their blades clashed. They both jumped back at once and charged at each other again, their blades clashing once more. Kagome used all of her strength and started pushing Inuyasha back. Inuyasha leapt out of the way and did a back flip to avoid Kagome's blade. Kagome remembered the attacks Sesshomaru taught her during their days of training. She aimed at Inuyasha's legs and charged. Inuyasha leapt into the air, falling for Kagome's trap. As soon as he jumped, Kagome came up behind him and put her sword to Inuyasha's neck.

"Game over", she said.

"Not quite", Inuyasha said with a smirk. She had left her stomach area open to do her attack and Inuyasha took out his elbow and rammed her in the stomach. Kagome coughed up blood and clutched her stomach, which was throbbing with pain. Inuyasha took her pain as his chance and aimed another blow at Kagome. Kagome dodged it and managed to gash Inuyasha's side in the process. Sesshomaru smirked. 'Not bad' he thought to himself.

Inuyasha's anger doubled that he was struck by a woman. "Where did you get your training from", he asked in a mocking voice.

"Sesshomaru", Kagome said with pride in her voice.

"Figures", Inuyasha said as he dodged another blow from Kagome's sword.

Inuyasha lifted Tetsusaiga and brought it down yelling, "Wind scar!"

Kagome stood her ground. She had received special training for this from Sesshomaru. As soon as the attack was made, Kagome did a complicated step, putting her right foot in front of her left foot, pointing the toe of her right foot left and she held her sword so that the tip of it was facing towards the sky. When the blow came near, she thrust her sword at the attack using all her might and reflected it back towards Inuyasha so that he got hit with his own windscar. Inuyasha lay motionless on the ground.


	6. Mates

Kagome sheathed her sword. "I didn't kill him", she said.

Miroku ran to Inuyasha, who was knocked out from the blow. His sheathe seemed to have protected him from the wind scar.

"Let's go. It is not honorable to kill your opponent while he is unconscious", Sesshomaru said, getting on to his dust cloud.

Kagome nodded and got on along with him.

"Wait, Kagome. You shouldn't blame Inuyasha for what happened. He and Kikyo have been in love even before you even came", Sango said defensively.

"Inuyasha showed me affection which I foolishly translated as love. I am not going to forgive him for two-timing me", Kagome said over her shoulder and took off with Sesshomaru before Sango could say anything else.

"Do you feel better?" Sesshomaru asked when they finally reached the western lands.

"No. I regret not killing Inuyasha", Kagome answered after a slight pause.

"Don't you ever think that killing Inuyasha for going off with the priestess is a little harsh?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Harsh?" Kagome asked.

She was surprised that Sesshomaru thought anything was harsh. After all, he had slain many people for no reason at all.

"Yes", Sesshomaru replied.

"No. He gets what he deserves", Kagome said finally.

She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Was she finally becoming cold-hearted like Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru smiled inside. 'She is finally learning something from me' he thought to himself.

Kagome went up to her room and took out a wet cloth and began wiping away blood at some of the scratches she gained from fighting Inuyasha and looked up when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in", she said.

Sesshomaru opened the door carrying some medicinal herbs.

"I felt the need to tend to your wounds since you were engaged in this battle upon my influence", Sesshomaru said, sitting on Kagome's bed.

Kagome smiled. "Okay", she said and sat on the bed across from Sesshomaru. He took out the herbs, which were ground to make a type of liquid.

"Take off your Kimono so I may see your stomach area", he said.

Kagome shyly took off her Kimono and wrapped a sheet around her quickly so that only her stomach was showing. It was badly bruised and was bleeding in some places. Sesshomaru slowly applied the medicine. Kagome loved the feel of Sesshomaru's hand on her stomach. Sesshomaru in turn loved the tenderness of her flesh.

Semi-LEMON ALERT

Sesshomaru took his hand off of Kagome's stomach and started to lick it. Kagome moaned and snaked her arms up and around his shoulders, her hands drifting to his fine hair, fingering the strands.

(They had sex)

Sesshomaru eyes flashed red before biting down on Kagome's next and out of reflex; she did the same to him. He pulled out of her and collapsed on top of her.

"I love you", she said closing her eyes falling into a dreamless sleep.

"I love you too kagome," he said following her into sleep but not before licking the blood away from her neck.

END LEMON

Author's Note:

Yeah...there was going to be a lemon but there not allowed. If you found with a lemon Fanfiction will delete your story. So if you want to read my lemon go to (my username is Lady Niona)


	7. Goodbye

Hello my wonderful adoring friends

Hello my wonderful adoring fans!! What I'm about to tell you may make you mad and in truth it pisses me off but I have no choice. My grades slipped big time and I got major trouble. My mom is taking my internet for a long long time….and making you guys wait for me getting out of my writers block is killing me! I talked to my best friend and she is taking over all my stories her pen name is **Lady Niona** and some of you may know her, she is a wicked writer. She has promised me to update as much as she can even if she has to put off her own stories. I feel like I'm a jerk for abandoning you all like this and I'm really sorry. Also just so you know this account will be deleted in a month and I hope that you all forgive me. Good-bye and thankyou for being such wonderful people!!


End file.
